


office intern

by seokll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Businessmen, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: yeahh nsfw thing of jumin and yoosung. and no jaehee doesn't see shif shes too busy texting mc behind the work papers. and mr han too busy going to town to realize.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Kim Yoosung
Kudos: 24





	office intern

yoosung sat back in a swivel chair that was in the corner of jumin's office. he tapped the sides of the chair, thinking of a beat to tap his fingers to. "yoosung, i'm trying to focus." jumin mumbled.

"ah! sorry!" yoosung replied quietly, getting up from the seat. he wandered around the office for a few minutes, admiring random things around. 

yoosung had taken an offer to help jumin with the company, as he played to start working for the man soon while he was finishing up at university. just some light assistant work. 

the blonde dragged his feet up to jumin's desk and leaned over it. "soooo... what are you up to right now?" he mumbled as he tried his best to read the upside down writing.

"come to my side and read it, yoosung." jumin chuckled, pushing his chair aside a bit to make room for yoosung. the younger squeezed in and started reading the papers.

just as yoosung suspected; it was talk of buying out companies, stocks, all that good business stuff. "ugh.. i don't get this." the blonde kept reading until he felt a hand at his waist.

jumin had large hands compared to yoosung's frame. he could basically reaxh around his body with both hands. "ah, just keep reading." jumin whispered, running his hand to the back of the dress pants yoosung was wearing.

yoosung felt his face go red. him and jumin had a weird sexual relationship going on for a few months. yoosung was sure that was the reason he was getting this "job" anyways. this relationship consisted of them fucking, and jumin taking yoosung out to shop and eat, basically dates. the blonde was sure jumin didn't see this relationship as a romantic one, but yoosung sure did.

jumin started messing with yoosung's belt, kissing his lower back. "ah, jumin! h-here?" yoosung whined, planting his hands on the desk. he felt awkward standing in front of jumin, who was seated and was staring directly at yoosung's ass. 

before jumin even replied, the blonde's pants were down to his ankles and his underwear were pulled to his knees. "you have such a pretty ass, yoosung." the older mumbled before laying a hard smack on yoosung's ass. the blonde whimpered, leaning deeper into the desk.

jumin started trailing kisses all over yoosung's ass until his mouth met the younger's hole. he was quick to start eating yoosung out, whimpers filling the room from the blonde's mouth. "jumin! fuck.." yoosung gasped, reaching back to grab jumin's hair. 

as yoosung did this, two fingers slipped into him. they slowly separated in yoosung, spreading him out for jumin. "open that drawer and hand me a condom." jumin said as he sat up and wiped his mouth. yoosung followed orders and handed jumin a condom with shakey hands. 

jumin remained sitting as he removed his fingers from yoosungm. he unzipped his pants to bring his own cock out and put a condom on. it sat up against his stomach basically and yoosung felt his own dick twitch at the thought of it inside him again. "go ahead, come sit and do some work." the older smirked. 

yoosung lowered himself onto jumin's dick, sitting there for a few seconds. the blonde started at a fast pace as he rode jumin. the older wrapped his fingers around yoosung's cock and slowly pumped him. "it.. feels so good.." yoosung moaned quietly as he grabbed a pen and stared down at the paperwork on the table. he couldn't focus as jumin started kissing his neck and shoulders, grunting through the kisses.

"mr. han?" a voice came through the office door. yoosung's face turned red as all jumin did was wrap his own coat around the blonde.

"yes, come in." jumin said after clearing his throat. jaehee walked in with files. her eyes were glued to the paperwork in her own hands and she began to tell jumin about company plans.

jumin simply nodded and hummed as repsonses. while he was talking to jaehee, he started jerking off yoosung quicker and thrusting himself into the blonde as best as he could. 

yoosung felt tears fall from his eyes as he bit down on his lip. "oh my god!" yoosung groaned quietly. his legs began to shake as he felt himself cum all over jumin's hand. before his orgasm was even over jaehee had left the room and the coat was thrown over the desk. 

"ah, you're so good, yoosung. i'm gonna cum.. wait.." jumin whispered into yoosungs ear before kissing it. he picked up his speed with yoosung before picking yoosung up off him. the blonde quickly sat on his knees, his own dick leaking as he watched jumin quickly take the condom off and stroke himself.

it wasn't long before jumin groaned and leaned back as cum fell into yoosung's mouth and onto his face. jumin let out an airy laugh as he pushed the cum into yoosung's mouth and watched him swallow. he leaned down fo kiss yoosung.

"i like you, yoosung." jumin said before kissing yoosung again. 

"m-me?!" yoosung asked sheepishly, trying to fix his clothing as he sat up.

jumin grabbed yoosung's waist and brought him closer. "of course you. i'll prove it anyway you want."

"hmmm.. date tonight?" yoosung smiled, running his hand through jumin's haif.

"yes.. of course." jumin laughed before burying his face into yoosung's shirt.


End file.
